


For bad and For worse

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian decides to stay in the Pitts, for Lindsay's wedding, and is having a second thought. Here we get an inner glance into Brian's head as he "suffers" the ceremony, quite peacefully must I add.





	For bad and For worse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Brian's POV  


* * *

Who would have thought I'd stay in the fucking Pitts to witness two dykes getting married? But I guess Lindsay means something more to me than just a dyke. I know Lindsay better than I know my own self. She knows me just as well as Michael does. I have never told this to anyone, but I actually FUCKED her during school time. I mean, her parents nearly beat the shit out of me, but damn it was worth it. I'm not saying I actually like PUSSY, god forbid. Not at all. All I am saying is that at the time it seemed right. So says my mother. Man, when did I start sounding like that damn drunk? And my father was not better than she was though.  
Well, that's not really the issue here. The thing is, Lindsay is getting married, which is without doubt the biggest mistake she has ever made. And I am not saying I am jealous. You all know I have Justin by my side and many other men who will be more than willing to go down on their knees and unzip my pants. The only thing I know is that Melanie is a CUNT, and Lindsay can't possibly spend the rest of her life eating pussy. **The same pussy _._** Well, on second thought, I couldn't imagine sucking the same cock.  Unless of course, it's my Sunshine's dick.  
When Lindsay first told me she is going to marry Mel, I thought **"WTF?"** I don't want my kid growing up with that bitch. You all met her, so you might as well agree. As far as I was concerned there was no fucking was I'd give **my word of approval.** But then again, they didn't ask for one, did they?  And they have a fucking right not to. I wouldn't bother asking one of them if I wanted to marry Justin, but then again... I wouldn't.  
So as you all know, I was dragged here by Justin, who wouldn't go to the **White Party** with me. Then I thought, since he's not coming with me, why can't I come with him? **JESUS!** I DO start talking... even more so,  thinking, like a dyke. It's all bad influence, I tell you. And as I am sitting here, I have the instant uncontrollable urge to throw up. You all know what I think of marriage... and what they represent. It's all a bunch of crap. Getting married brings nothing but trouble. Look at **MY** family and how **I** turned out.  
 **So now they're holding hands.** Jesus mother fucking Christ! How could I possibly be found in a fucking wedding? Even if it IS fucked up Linds. I told them I better stay out of their wedding and **NOT** show up. Lindsay would babble on and on about how much this means to her, Mel would be ready to punch and kick me the hell out of their "so called" family... However, I would still be counting the reasons for which **my presence is unwanted.**  
I started by mentioning I am better looking than the brides, continued by saying I'll get drunk, pass out and act wantonly, fucking every available piece of ass. I was more than ready to fly off the Pitts and wave them all goodbye when Justin decides **he wants to stay.** "For Lindsay and Melanie?" I asked. **"For ME",** was the reply.  I couldn't but chuckle. What good will it bring him, watch a couple of dykes getting married?  
I wouldn't be too surprised myself if he'd ask _US_ to marry. **What a joke.  
**    
Anyhow, hearing him saying how important it is to see them get married made me wonder, why isn't it to me? Maybe, just maybe I need to **reevaluate my priorities;** Lindsay is far more important to me than the White party, even more so when Justin isn't around to fuck with. I mean, I COULD fuck any guy I wanted but then of course, it wouldn't be Justin and I can get it done everyday on a regular basis. But watching these two get married? It's a once in a lifetime experience. Who knows? Maybe these two could make it. And it they can't, who can?!  
 **So I told her.** I walked in to the changing room and told her  I'd be there. I wanted her to know fucking isn't **EVERYTHING** and some things are more important to me that getting my dick sucked. I AM a human being after all and I do have feelings. No point in trying to hide it. I can't fool anyone. Not even Debbie. She told me herself she ain't buying it. No wonder, **I was never** **good in lying.** That's why the only solution I could come up with was pushing people away, so they wouldn't see me breaking out, falling down, getting hurt.  
...  
Lindsay could always see my feelings as they are and maybe that's why I admire her so. She is one of the few people that really **affect me,** that I still care for. Mel on the other hand, is the absolute opposite.  But you know what they say: If it's deferent, you can't beat that. So I won't even try. I don't even want to. I just want them to be happy. Yes, THEM. Mel included. I am not THAT evil, you know. At first Linds didn't quite get it. She said I must have fun and go get drunk and fucked because **this is what I do best.** Only she wasn't angry, she didn't try to teach me a lesson or tell me I was wrong. She knew me for who I was and loved me for it.  
 **Unlike the rest of the world  
** ****"I want to stay here. YOU take the tickets" I wanted her and Melanie to go to the White Party because they damn deserved it. They worked hard to be in that place and they are now. I want her to be happy. She refuses at first but when she sees I'm determined, she takes them with a hug. A smile lights her face, almost as beautiful as my Sunshine's. I hold her as closely as I can, and admit my love. **Not THAT kind of love...** I'm saving THAT for Justin.  
I leave the room and let her dress and get ready for the ceremony. I meet Justin at the front and we find a place to sit, in the front. I want to take a good look at this. Should be interesting and as long as I am here, I might as well enjoy it. 10 Minutes pass and Melanie shows up.  
"I thought you said something came up"  
"Not likely something would, after seeing you without your clothes on"  
At THAT, Justin must interfere and ask: "Did you see her naked?" ever so quietly. Wouldn't like to upset Mel at the day of her wedding... **We could do that anytime.**  
"Nearly. I got out right on time" I whispered back into his ear. He smiled.  
"THANK GOD" That is, **if there is a god.** We queers aren't much of believers.  
...  
Mel is getting angrier by the minute. Apparently, whispering hasn't helped much and she got the message across. Before walking past us to hold Lindsay's hand, she says: "Glad you could make it. I know how much it meant for Lindsay, and I didn't care for you to be here either". THAT was in Mel's language: **"Thank you for being here"**  
...  
The ceremony was quite entertaining. I couldn't help myself from whispering things into Justin's ear, sending shivers down his spine; things like: "Imagine it's us up there, holding hands..." and "what if I asked you to marry me? We would be having our own ceremony, declaring our love in front of the whole world... **nothing to be ashamed about.** Just some queer loving"  
With that he kissed me, and said: "How did you know I was thinking about this?"  
"Cause I was doing just the same" I tell him, letting my fingers sneak into his hair and caress it.  
 **Melanie and Lindsay** were saying their vows and saying how much they believe in each other, how great love can be and each said sentence made me think of Justin and I. About OUR future together and how strongly I believe in him. In us. I don't tell him that often. In fact, I don't remember ever have. He'd be thrilled to know I feel like running away with him and fuck everyone else. Not literally **FUCKING** for a change.  
Now Emmett, he couldn't stop crying and Deb was a mess. Her eyes couldn't but flutter with joy and excitement all at once. **I was pretty excited too,** even if I'd never admit even caring. I'd normally dose off during a wedding or get busy fucking everything that moves. But you know what? **This time I didn't need to.** I didn't even want to.  
And you know why? Because I had my best friend getting married and the **true love** of my life sitting next to me... and I knew someday we might be having our own ceremony, making vows and sticking together **"for bad and for worse".** Now who said love doesn't exist? ME? No way.  



End file.
